Should we have two Bureaucrats
Put your opinions down below. Rules These will be order by priority. Admins may take action on any violators. *You cannot respond to anyone else's opinions. *You cannot make sentences irrelevant to the topic. *You cannot go against anyone on this page. *You cannot change anyone's sentences. Reasons Why Not Positive Elixir Trade I think that we should not have two Bureaucrats because our current staff is enough to handle anything that comes our way. We have FOUR admins already. Why should we change our balance of power if nothing bad is coming out of it? Besides, I cannot think of any managerial privileges a bureaucrat would have that an admin doesn't. We should always keep everyone's user ranks as low as functionally possible. P-dog We have 3 admins, and a great bureaucrat already. Why would we need a new one? PET is equal to more than 2 would-be candidates. Without him, the wiki would fall apart, and I don't think we could trust anyone else with this position. ToPhu I don't necessarily agree with having two bureaucrats, but I do agree to have someone trustworthy to be temporarily when the current one is inactive, such as granting them the permission and then taking it away when the current is inactive. ComicRater Golden There will be a new mod and then a new admin. It will be chaos again. FancyPants What P-Dog said Reasons Why Bignatebaseball I think we should have two because that way if something happens to one of them the other can fill in while they're gone. Also there could be a second opinion Zach I think there should be two because they can work together to make important decisions and make the wiki a better place. I also think it's important to have two instead of one because then they can contradict each other's opinions and represent the community more. Neptune I think we should because of multiple reasons. 1. the wiki has had two in the past, why not now. the wiki users number hasnt really changed(edited) 2. It would be good to have a back-up leader 3. If one is currently inactive, the other can take over forn a while 4. Designsion making would be much easier 5. We could make less mistakes, like for example when we made pl admin, that was a mistake. But with two buerucats, we could avoid something similar in the future. TAC I may not be the most experiences on this wiki, but I certainly am experienced with FANDOM, seeing many wikis grow. I think more staff to help out more to a wiki will bring more good to the wiki than bad. PET at the Big Nate Wiki at some points had to work very hard, but things would go much more efficiently when me or Hasan987 where there, so PET didn’t have to work as hard, and that someone else could help out. Also, a second bureaucrat can bring new ideas to the table that can help the wiki tremendously, maybe a competition idea, or a new feature, whatever it is. Swasimcool Alright I kind of switched sides here. After looking at the points I realized "Hey this actually might be a good idea." If something happens to one of the bureaucrats what happens next? BiggerNate91 was in the same situation. Trapper had left for almost a year without saying anything and he had to take care of the wiki.. as admin. He couldn't do much as admin like promoting others to admin and content mods. We could prevent this by having two bureaucrats. FancyPants What Zach said Category:Opinions Category:Community Survey Category:Bureaucrat